I. Field of the Present Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle steering mechanism and more particularly to a steering wheel mounting hub that allows for angular alignment of the steering wheel with respect to a rotatable steering shaft without having to disassemble the steering mechanism or remove the steering wheel.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional automobile, the steering mechanism includes a steering wheel fixedly connected to a rotatable steering shaft which actuates other moving parts to control the direction of the steered wheels. This fixed connection between the steering wheel and the rotatable steering shaft is accomplished by a set of circumferential splines on the end of the rotatable steering shaft and a corresponding set of circumferential splines located in the hub of the steering wheel. The steering wheel hub is mated with the end of the rotatable steering shaft by positioning the steering wheel hub over the splined end of the rotatable steering shaft.
Most automobile steering wheels have an arrangement of spokes extending between the hub and rim, or a design on the hub, which has a relative upward or straight position. When an automobile is newly assembled, the relative positioning of the steering wheel is such that the design is relatively upward and straight when the steered wheels are in a forward direction. However, as the suspension and wheel alignment are tuned to specifications, the steering wheel can become disoriented from its upright position. In addition, as the automobile is driven and subjected to road bumps, its steering wheels may be knocked out of alignment. Upon subsequent restoration of steering wheel alignment, the steering wheel may be disoriented from its straight position even though the wheels and steering mechanism are aligned for proper functioning. When the steering wheel is out of line, a view of gauges on the automobile's instrument cluster is often obstructed by portions of the steering wheel. In addition, the ornamental appearance of the wheel is adversely affected and may be erroneously perceived as an indication of inferior workmanship.
In order to re-align the steering wheel in its straight position, the steering wheel must be removed from the rotatable steerng shaft such that the circumferential splines on both parts disengage. Then, after realigning the steering wheel, the steering wheel is remated with the rotatable steering shaft. Unfortunately, this procedure provides for only a coarse adjustment of the steering wheel's angular alignment since it depends upon the size of and the spacing between the splines. In addition, it requires a partial dismantling of the automobile steering mechanism which can be time-consuming and laborious.
Although previously known means for adjusting a steering wheel are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,478, 3,342,080, 3,365,976, 4,161,058, 4,449,419 and 4,527,444, these patents are concerned with mechanisms for adjusting the angle of inclination of the steering shaft or the axial position of the steering wheel. None of the patents teach or suggest a means for adjusting the angular position of a vehicle steering wheel with respect to the steering shaft about the rotary axis of the shaft.